X-Wing Core Set
Publisher's Description Enter the next era of interstellar combat in the Star Wars galaxy! Out of the X-Wing Second Edition Core Set, you can start to assemble your own squadron of iconic starfighters from across the Star Wars saga and engage in fast-paced, high-stakes space combat with iconic pilots such as Luke Skywalker and Iden Versio. With refined gameplay that focuses on the physical act of flying starships, X-Wing Second Edition lets you create your own Star Wars space battles right on your tabletop. Intuitive mechanics create the tense atmosphere of a firefight while beautifully pre-painted miniatures draw you deeper into the action. Man your ships and enter the fray! The X-Wing Second Edition Core Set contains two TIE/ln fighter miniatures and one T-65 X-wing miniature, along with all of the maneuver templates, dials, cards, dice, and rules that you need to play the game. Included Components Ships * T-65 X-Wing * TIE/ln Fighter (x2) Pilots Rebel Pilots * •Luke Skywalker * •Jek Porkins * Red Squadron Veteran * Blue Squadron Escort :Ship tokens are dual sided and have the following front/back combinations: :* Luke Skywalker / Red Squadron Veteran :* Jek Porkins / Blue Squadron Escort Imperial Pilots * •Iden Versio (x2 ship tokens; 1 pilot card) * •Valen Rudor (x2 ship tokens; 1 pilot card) * Black Squadron Ace (x2) * •"Night Beast" (x2 ship tokens; 1 pilot card) * Obsidian Squadron Pilot (x2) * Academy Pilot (x2) :Ship tokens are dual sided and have the following front/back combinations: :* Iden Versio / Black Squadron Ace :* Iden Versio / Black Squadron Ace :* Valen Rudor / Obsidian Squadron Pilot :* Valen Rudor / Obsidian Squadron Pilot :* "Night Beast" / Academy Pilot :* "Night Beast" / Academy Pilot Upgrades Talents * Elusive * Outmaneuver * Predator Force * Heightened Perception (x2) * Instinctive Aim * Sense (x2) * Supernatural Reflexes (x2) Torpedoes * Proton Torpedoes Astromechs * R2 Astromech * •R2-D2 * R3 Astromech * R5 Astromech * •R5-D8 Configurations * Servomotor S-Foils Modifications * Afterburners * Hull Upgrade * Shield Upgrade Tokens * Asteroid Tokens (x3) * Base Marker Tokens (x2) * Debris Token (x3) * Disarm Token * Critical Damage Tokens (x3) * Evade Tokens (x3) * Focus Tokens (x4) * Force Tokens (x2) * Hyperspace Tokens (x2) * Ship ID Tokens #1-6 (3 of each) * Ion Tokens (x3) * Initiative Token * Lock Tokens #1-6 * Shield Tokens (x4) * Standard Charge Tokens (x6) * Stress Tokens (x5) * T-65 X-Wing Dial ID Token * TIE/ln Fighter Dial ID Token (x2) Additional Information * Quick Start Guide * Rulebook * Small Base (x3) * Small Base Peg (x6) * Movement Dial Peg (x3) * T-65 X-Wing Movement Dial * TIE/ln Fighter Movement Dial (x2) * Damage Deck (33 cards) * Range Ruler * Maneuver Templates (11 total templates) * Defense Die (x3) * Attack Die (x3) * T-65 X-Wing Quick Build Cards (x2) * TIE/ln Fighter Quick Build Cards (x2) Category:Core Set